Welcome to Konohagakure High
by Leey-chan
Summary: ...where many characters play a significant role. This is my story about Konoha High and navigating its dangers!
1. Chapter 1: First Day

"Welcome to Konohagakure High." said Lady Tsunade, our new principal. The students clapped and cheered, she then continued. "We hope to make this year one of the best, but can only accomplish that if you put in your best effort as well."

The excitement filled the air. It was so strong that it was almost tangible. This was a new year. and a new school. _No more Academy for us! _We were finally progressing into adulthood.

"Please line up at the table to receive your class and schedule." Lady Tsunade pointed to the long table that lined the east side of the gymnasium. there was a stampede towards the tables. I decided that it would probably be safer to hang back for a while and let the chaos die down.

I stood off the the far right and observed my fellow students. Immediately I began to put them in groups. I know what you're thinking, "_Put them into groups? But you shouldn't do that, it's rude."_, and I know. It's a habit that I'm really trying hard to break.

First I prioritized the jocks. Inuzuka Kiba was first in line for that one. I placed a few others in there, like Hozuki Suigetsu. Next came Uchiha Sasuke. He is a really popular guy. Good at almost everything he does. Especially sports, no doubt he'll be dubbed captain of some team or other soon. After him came Rock Lee, our youthful martial arts expert.

Speaking of Sasuke-kun and how he's good at everything, he's also Student Council President. And whatever class he was put in, he'd no doubt be Class Rep. I silently hoped I did not get put into the same class as him, he always had 5 or more fan girls per class. They always caused such a racket.

Next I place my nerds in a neat and orderly line. Nara Shikamaru took first place. I mean _seriously,_ this guy could sleep through an entire lesson and still pass the exams. Then came Aburame Shino, our bug expert. After Shino-kun came Yamanaka Ino, the botanist and mind reader. I placed a few others in this group to. And of course Sasuke-kun was placed here because of his brains. (Damn him, he's showing up everywhere!)

Now we move onto our cheerleaders. Yay! Not. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Karin. Sasuke-kun's Top 3 fans. And just because Sasuke-kun is so good at everything, I think I'll add him to the cheer leading squad. I snickered to myself. _Boom! _And explosion of some sort went off at the long table.

"_And the fun has arrived!_" sang a familiar, and slightly annoying voice.

And then there is Uzumaki Naruto, the rebel of them all. He stood at the head of the long table, dust surrounding him from the wall he just broke. He wore his long black cloak as per usual over his school clothes. His dark "head band" wrapped around his head and seemed to make his blond hair stand out even more than usual.

"Uzumaki!" shouted Lady Shizune, the vice principal of Lady Tsunade.

"That's me!" laughed Naruto-kun.

Lady Tsunade rubbed her temples. She sighed and said," Uzumaki, since this is the first day I will let you go with a warning. After that, it's detention, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." he said, but if anyone knew him, then they knew he'd be up to his shenanigans in no time. Yep, he was as rare as the came.

I noticed the line had deteriorated enough that i could slip into it and not get trampled to death.

"Next." came the bored voice of an administrator. I moved along. "Name."

"Higurashi, Arisa." I stated.

"Higurashi, Higurashi." the man muttered as he searched through the files. "Aah, here we are." he said, pulling forth my class schedule and handing it to me.

"Arigato." I said, bowed, and walked away. I went back to my spot I was sitting at earlier and read my schedule.

* * *

Higurashi, Arisa Class 1B

1. Biology Orochimaru

2. Art Deidara/Sasori

Break (15 mins.)

3. Mathematics Nara Shikaku

4. Physical Ed. Might Gai

Lunch (30 mins.)

5. Literature Jiraiya

6. Homeroom Hatake Kakashi

Break (15 mins.)

7. Religion Hidan

8. Psychology Yamanaka Inoichi

* * *

I immediately began to to cuss at my luck. I was screwed. And all because of one little class. Now you're probably wondering what's so bad about one little class. (Or maybe you're wondering which class it is?) I'll answer both of those questions.

I was screwed in 7th Hour. Hidan is the most religious person you will **EVER **meet. And I insulted his religion on a daily basis. The only things I ever said to his Jashin were cussings of the highest order. You see my dillema now? 7th Hour is now officially dubbed the hour of Hell.

_Ding-ding-ding! _That's the bell, guess it's officially time to start our freshman year at Konohagakure High. I seriously hoped that this year would not be as hellish as last year.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sasuke fans please don't hate me for bashing on Sasuke! _ If you have any advice, please let me know! This is my first time working from this angle. Reviews, reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any recognizable characters!


	2. Chapter 2: Class 1-B

Welp...my luck just seemed to plummet with every passing minute as I surveyed my class mates. _Dammit Jashin! _I shouted in my head.

Sitting in the front row, by the window, was Uchiha Sasuke. And clustered around him was his Top 3, Suigetsu, and pretty much everyone else in the entire class. Yep, I was in Hell. That was all I could come up with.

You are probably wondering, "_What's wrong with that?! It's Sasuke-kun, get yourself together woman!" _But trust me on this, you don't want to be in the same class as him. Any high hopes or achievements you wish to accomplish? Gone. Wanna be Class Rep? Nope. Just wanna outshine everyone else in class? Yeah right. Sasuke-kun has all those bases covered and you can't touch them without getting a strike.

"Class, please line up at the back of the room." came a smooth, snakey voice from behind me. And I'm ashamed to admit it, but I pretty much touched the ceiling because he scared me so much. I got a few snickers too. I felt my face heat up as I turned my cheek from embarrassment.

_Dammit Jashin, get it together! _I shouted at Jashin again. (You see by now Hidan would have kicked my ass to Hell.) I lined up by the other students, avoiding Sasuke-kun as much as possible.

"Welcome to Biology. I am your teacher Orochimaru, and this is my assistant Yakushi Kabuto." he said, gesturing to the boy that came up from behind. Glasses. He had glasses. I fought really hard with the urge to place him in the nerds category.

"We will start with the seating arrangement." he pulled out a chart. "I expect you to be in your seats before the final bell rings." He started with the back row. Obviously he had just randomized the seating arrangement because there was no order.

Finally, after a long time of waiting, we arrived to the front row and I knew I was screwed. Apparently Jashin was having a hay day messing with me.

He said a few names and then came the moment of truth. "...Uchiha Sasuke and Higurashi Arisa." I groaned inwardly. Yep, Jashin was messing with me today. I took my seat and thumped my head onto my desk.

"Dammit." I muttered. I glanced sideways at Sasuke, who was now giving me a peculiar look. Double dammit, he was paying attention to me. I looked away. If Jashin was going o keep playing with my so called luck then I was going to be in a far worse mood **_way_ **before 7th hour.

Finally the first hour came to a close. I sighed and put my head back on my desk. It felt really cool to the touch.

Footsteps. I jerked upright and quickly glanced at my schedule again. Art with Sasori and Deidara. A double teacher unit? Hmm this is should be interesting.

About half an hour later we all got stuck in and argument between Deidara-sensei and Sasori-sensei about which art style was better. It was quite entertaining actually. That is until they decided they needed to drag the whole class into it.

Soon it was one half of the class against the other half. And I was still in my seat, refusing to pick a side. Which in turn pissed off Deidara and Sasori-sensei.

"Choose which art style is better!" they said.

I just gave them a dead stare and flat out said,"No." _Silence._ Wow, who knew one word could make a whole room shut up.

"Choose an art style." they said again, rather slowly. They also had a certain deadliness in their voices.

I knew I wasn't being wise, but I said it anyways, "No. I see no reason to choose from just those two choices. I don't find either of them interesting enough." Oh boy, if looks could kill.

"Give me reasons to like them and then I'll consider picking a side." There I compromised. Now I should be safe...for now. Thankfully the bell rang and we went onto break for 15 minutes.

* * *

Math was a bore as per usual. Physical Ed. nearly killed me. Gai-sensei is really crazy and the same goes for his assistant, Rock Lee.

Lunch went by to fast for my taste. Literature proved to hopefully be promising. That is until I found out what some of the books we were going to read were. I think the whole class turned into one giant red beacon.

He then laughed at us and said that we were only going to read one of those books. He then went into great detail describing some of the other books we were going to read.

Then came homeroom. Kakashi-sensei is an interesting fellow, to say the least. He arrived about 25 minutes after the bell rang with the excuse of running into a black cat.

"Bull crap!" shouted Naruto, who had finally showed up to class. I'm sure everyone agreed with him but they didn't voice their opinions.

The one thing that drove me nuts about Kakashi-sensei was his stupid mask! It was the first day of school and he didn't show his full face?! What kind of teacher is he? I mad a resolution to find out what was underneath that mask. It was obviously the rest of his handsome face, and I wanted to see it to get a complete image. I quietly began plotting it out on a piece of paper.

* * *

My eyes flicked nervously to the clock as I realized what class hour I was in. I only had about 10 minutes until I met my end at Hidan-sensei's hands. I shuttered. My blood ran cold at the thought of some of the things he would do to me. Yeah that wasn't helping any.

Then the dreaded hour arrived. I'm sure that if I could see myself in a mirror I would either look really flushed or i looked like I had had seen a ghost. But at the same time it felt like a mix between the two.

Hidan-sensei walked into the room. I swallowed and found my throat dry. I was sweating like crazy. I wasn't feeling so good. Oh Jashin, why couldn't you have mercy on me today?!

Apparently mercy was not in Jashin's agenda for today because Hidan-sensei seemed to be paying extra attention to me. The room seemed to spin. Hell, I was in Hell!

Finally Hidan-sensei said, "Higurashi!"

I jerked upright from my slouch, "Hai!"

"Are you alright?" _Snap!_ Almost as if on cue the thread of my nerves snapped and I ran for the trash can. I bolted into the hall and tried to make it to the bathroom. I stopped and emptied the contents of my stomach into the trash can. I still didn't feel very good, so I stumbled the rest of the way towards the bathroom. There I heaved whatever was left into the toilet. I then removed the bag from the trash can and proceeded to clean it. I don't think he would want it back otherwise.

I walked slowly back into class. This day had not turned out the way I wanted it to. The whole class stared at me as I slowly sat down. Have I mentioned that I'm in Hell?

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm trying to make this school as much of a Japanese school as possible, with a few exceptions. One two day weekends. I'm sure I'm missing a few key components of a Japanese school so if you have any suggestions, please, let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any recognizable characters! All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei!


	3. Chapter 3: After School

Luckily I survived the final hour. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out the door, determined to not get caught by any of my class mates. I didn't really want to go home just yet so I decided that I would check out the library.

It was huge! Tons and tons of books everywhere. I headed towards the text books so I could grab some for my classes. After that I explored the vastness of it all. I felt like a kid in a candy shop. I came across one aisle and found the perfect nook for reading. I also found a book that looked interesting and sat down to read.

About 2 hours later I emerged from the library feeling happier than a kid in a candy shop, having just completed that said interesting book. I hurried home. Okaa-san was waiting for me by the door.

"How did it go Sashi-chan?" she asked anxiously.

"It was okay." I said mildly, avoiding her gaze.

She grabbed my ear and pulled. "You're lying. Now how did it go really?"

I sighed and relayed my horrible first day to her. She gave me a sympathetic stare and pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry Sashi-chan. Tomorrow will be a new day. I'm sure things will go your way." she smiled warmly. Yep, that is my Okaa-san for you. That is her favorite thing to say when things looked bad.

"Thanks Okaa-san." I said. I went upstairs to my room and dumped my textbooks on the floor. I then proceeded to remove my uniform and into a pair of sweats and a tank-top.

I checked my reflection in the mirror. My skin was pale now but I felt fine. My eyes weren't dilated. They were normal green just like always. My auburn hair could use a washing, but that can be done later. Other than that, I looked fine.

_Ding-dong!_ "I've got it!" yelled Okaa-san. She answered the door. I heard a male's voice. I wonder who is at the door? Okaa-san giggled. Now I was really curious, who is it that made Okaa-san giggle so?

"Sashi-chan! Come down here please." she called. I raced down the stairs. Okaa-san met me halfway and she had a huge grin on her face. I stopped. She had _that _grin on her face. I was suddenly wary of who was at the door.

Standing at my door was Sasuke-kun. My jaw dropped. I quickly closed it. My brain went through a series of "_What the Hell's?!" _ and "_Oh my gosh it's Sasuke-kun's!" _ and back to "_What the hell?!"_

"I was just stopping by to make sure you were okay. You left class to fast for anyone to ask so..." he looked down at his shoes. Then he looked back at me.

My mind finally caught back up with reality as I realized that he was waiting for me to say something. "oh...um, I'm doing fine. I think it was just something I had eaten." I lied about that last part. He nodded his head, there was a moment of awkward silence.

Sasuke-kun broke it by saying, "Well if you're sure you're okay then...I guess I'll be going now." I nodded my head eager for him to leave.

Once he'd left I shut the door. Okaa-san magically appeared next to me, that grin still on her face. You could practically see those motherly gears whirring away in her brain, plotting something.

I decided it was best to stop her now, while the going was good. "Not happening Okaa-san." I said flatly, folding my arms across my chest.

"Aww, but Sashi-chan!" she whined.

"No! You know he's the popular guy and that I don't really like him." I said keeping a straight face. _Endure to the end! _I thought.

"But Sashi-chan, he came all this way just to make sure you were alright!" she argued.

"N.O. Okaa-san. Final answer." I said, closing the argument. I walked past her and up the stairs.

At the top I herd her mutter, "We'll see about that." I stood there horrified. She was really going to try and hook me up with Sasuke-kun. I quickly went into my room and shut the door, hoping the world would just stay out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What could Okaa-san be planning? *grins evilly* You'll just have to wait and see!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any recognizable characters! All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei!


End file.
